ABSTRACT Each of the three PROJECTS in this Program will explore the cellular, molecular, and physiological mechanisms that underlie pediatric dysphagia in 22q11 Deletion Syndrome (22q11DS), using the LgDel mouse, which is an accurate genetic model of the human disorder, as well as related compound mutants and transgenics. CORE B, Animal Models and Dysphagia Pathology, will facilitate completion of all of the Specific Aims of these PROJECTS by providing a reliable and consistent supply of thoroughly characterized mouse models on a well-characterized single genetic background across all PROJECTS. CORE B will provide standardized genotyping and documentation, training and consultation for PROJECT personnel on working with mouse models. By centralizing these services, we can ensure the consistency and fidelity of each of the mouse models across PROJECTS. CORE B also will work with PROJECTS 1 and 3 to perform standardized assessment of feeding and swallowing, including acute feeding assays and the analysis of the respiratory pathology resulting from dysphagia. By utilizing a uniform approach to each of these assays, we will ensure that data from each PROJECT's aims are directly comparable to parallel experiments performed in other aims by other PROJECT personnel. This will enhance the precise and rigorous integration and management of genotypic and phenotypic data across PROJECTs in line with the NINDS ?Pre-clinical Rigor? guidelines, prevent significant duplication of effort, and maximize the investment of Program resources. Consolidation of the generation and phenotypic analysis of mouse models of dysphagia in CORE B will allow each research group to focus on key analytic approaches that are their specialties, rather than investing significant time, training, and effort in the genetic strategies necessary to generate crosses, follow compound genotypes, and obtain sufficient numbers of experimental animals for rigorous analysis. In addition, we will facilitate phenotypic assessment of dysphagia, and ensure that phenotypic measures obtained by each PROJECT can be compared qualitatively and quantitatively to one another. Together, the services, facilities, and training provided by CORE B will enhance the research productivity and quality of each of the three PROJECTS. These Core services will result in significant time and cost savings, and permit PROJECT investigators and laboratories to focus on their research specialties, with ready access to high-quality animal models and phenotypic assessment of dysphagia.